


elle ne m'a pas vue

by oceanknives



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu, portrait of a lady on fire
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, LESBIAN RIGHTS, Poetry, Poésie, Vers libre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanknives/pseuds/oceanknives
Summary: "je m'enflamme"ou, un poème inspiré par le Portrait de la jeune fille en feu
Relationships: Marianne/Héloïse
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	elle ne m'a pas vue

**Author's Note:**

> Apparemment je suis la première personne à poster une fanfic sur ce film ? Sounds fake but okay.  
> En tout cas, j'ai vraiment eu un gros coup de coeur en voyant ce film au cinéma, je l'ai vu deux fois, d'ailleurs, et il m'a donné l'inspi pour écrire quelque chose en français, chose rare ces jours-ci.
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaira !

mes yeux croisent les tiens  
et tissent une tapisserie  
de regards en coin.

mes mains trouvent les tiennes,  
nos doigts s'entremêlent,  
dessus, dessous,

fil de chaîne,  
fi de trame,  
tu es mienne,  
je m'enflamme.

je m'habille de l'ouvrage  
brodé de ton visage,  
le tissu sur ma peau  
comme tes mains dans mon dos,  
chaque brin qui me touche  
comme ton souffle sur ma bouche.

mais laisse moi te dire  
pourquoi personne  
ne tisse  
avec des moments,  
pourquoi personne  
n'écrit  
avec des regards,  
pourquoi personne  
ne peint  
avec des sentiments,  
pourquoi personne  
ne compose  
avec des hasards.  
parce que, toujours,  
ils finissent,  
et, seule, je me retourne

sur une pièce pleine

de bobines vides.


End file.
